Wounded heart
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: Tris Prior has had a complicated life, with the death of her mother and abusive dad. It's no wonder she's run away from everything. Will a certain blue eyed man be able to get through the walls she's worked so hard to build. Based in present time, college.
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V.

**Flashback**

_I hear the screaming and banging outside my bedroom door I quickly get up and lock the door and slowly back away. I couldn't live here anymore. _

_I run a hand through my hair, I flinch as my hand runs over a scar. _

_A scar that he had given me._

_I had just graduated high school and was using college as a way to get out of here. Best thing is, he has no idea where I am going. He has no idea that I'm going. And it would stay that way till I get out of this hell hole. _

_I'm going somewhere far away where he can't hurt me anymore. _

_I hear the sound of glass breaking. I jump out of my skin, my heart racing. He had just come home from the bar, drunk out of his mind. That's usually when the beatings were at their worst. _

_I look at the nightstand by my bed, it had a photo of my family before this whole mess began. Back when we were all happy. Back when my mom was alive. _

_I frown, it was her death that sent my father spiraling out of control. She died in a car crash, ironically by a drunk driver. _

_The beatings began soon after that. My brother Caleb would usually take the brunt of it all. But he left for college a few months again leaving me here to face him alone. _

_I look around my room, most of my things were stuffed into boxes. My father would go back out to the bar again later, he was on a whole schedule. And when he would leave, so would I. My best friend Christina were accepted into McHeaven University, on scholarship. Her for dancing, and me for singing and music studies I play the piano, guitar, and basically anything with strings. I knew it was a long shot for me to actually make it but it didn't mean I wasn't going to try. _

_I hear my phone vibrating. I pick it up its Christina. "Hey!" I whisper. _

"_Hey Girl!" She greets me. "Is your dad still home?" She asks in a concerned tone. _

_I sigh. She knew what had happened outside of my brother she was the only one who knew. _

"_Yeah. I can't wait to be out of here." I sigh. We were taking Christina's mustang convertible all the way out to New York. I couldn't take my car, just something my father could use to track me down. I had to leave all ties behind._

"_It'll be ok." She says sensing my nerves. _

"_If he catches me.." I pause tears running down my face. "I don't know what he would do." I say in a whisper. I hear his feet stomping up the steps. _

_I hold my breath as the steps get closer. "I got to go." I whisper tears running down my face. "I'll call you when it's safe." I say hanging up before she could ask questions. I hear banging on my door. My heart skips a beat and I flinch at every bang. _

"_BEATRICE!" He slurs._

_I gulp back the lump in my throat. He was angry he must have had a bad day at work_.

_**End flashback**_

Christina and I were now unpacking our things into the dorm room that we share with together.

I frown as I replay yesterdays events in my head, I still had bruises on my torso, and cuts on my back, And a slit through my lip. I used makeup to cover the huge bruise on the side of my face.

"So I hear there is a party off campus." She tells me. "We're going." She tells me holding up a red dress in front of her.

"Do I have to?" I ask hanging up some of my clothes.

"Yes. You need to celebrate!" She explains coming over to me. "Today marks your freedom, freedom from that psycho. He can't hurt you anymore. And that calls for celebration!" I make a face. I just wanted to lay low for a while, focus on school work for a while.

"And you are going to look hot." She throws a black dress at me. "Party starts in a few hours, giving us just enough time to wipe you into shape." She says winking at me.

"But.." I begin but she just glares at me. I make a face, "Fine, just for a little bit."

She screeches and jumps up and down clapping her hands.

I just roll my eyes.

"You are going to look so hot!" She yells to me. "Put that on!" She instructs me. I do as she says and put the black dress on and look in the mirror in the bathroom.

I stopped and smiled as I examined how I looked in the dress. My smile soon faded to a frown when I looked closer and saw the bruises and scars on my revealed skin, I try to pull it down to hide it but it wasn't working.

"I can't wear this." I frown. Before I could ever do anything Christina is by my side. I try to hide my back from her.

"Beatrice." She said to me pleading with her eyes. "Let me see."

The bruises were still fresh from yesterday, Most of my back was bandaged up. And what was visible was dark blue bruises.

She examines my back without a word. I feel my hands begin to shake. I clutch them into fist trying to hide my nerves.

I turn away from her hiding it. "I need change." I say randomly. "I don't want to be Beatrice anymore." I say as a matter of fact. "From now on it'll be Tris." I say confidently.

"Tris….Huh…" She smiles. "I like it."

"Common." She says sticking out her hand for me. "Let's find you something to wear." I smile and follow her to her closet.

A/n Just a little snip bit expect more drama and fluff to come! Let me know what you think of the idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V.

I sat on a vanity chair facing away from the mirror. Christina was playing dress up and I was her human doll.

She squeezed me into a royal blue skater skirt it went to about the middle of my thigh, on top I wore a black top with a black leather jacket with sleeves that only went to my elbow. I had on a silver necklace and I wore a pair of black gladiator wedges. Christina now was curling my hair. She had just finished putting makeup on my face, she was careful of my face. Knowing what hid behind the cover-up.

Christina wore a tight red dress, black heels and she wore her hair in a messy bun she had done her makeup in a dark smoky eye.

"Almost done…"She says putting something on my lips.

"Ok." She says smiling at me. "Turn around." I turn around and face the mirror.

I'm shocked at who I see looking back at me.

She kept the eye shadow simple using natural colors and used a wing eyeliner style. She had my hair done with curls curled away from my face.

"You look beautiful." She tells me. I bring her into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah… Lets go!" She said pulling me up with her. We link our arms and I grab my black mini purse and throw my keys in it. The party was only two blocks away from our dorm room, it is at a frat house. Apparently Christina had a friend who lives there and got us in.

"Common, it'll be fun." She said smiling as we walked out the door.

I linked my arm with hers. "It bet it will." I say laughing at her.

My first step towards a normal life.

"Ohhh! Let's meet cute guys!" She belts as we begin walking on the side walk.

"You are way too excited for this." I laugh.

"Yeah. And you need to loosen up." She says playfully to me.

"How are we friends again?" I asks.

"You love me." She says sticking her tongue out at me.

I shrug. "Most days." I say winking at her. She fakes a shocked face. We approach a frat house, music blasting, people were outside drinking and dancing.

"Lets get you a drink!" She says towing me along. By now it was well past nine at night, we had to squeeze though people to get to the keg.

"Hey Chrissy!" I hear a deep voice say.

We both look up and standing right before us was some guy.

"Hey Will!" She yells happily giving him a hug, he picks her up and swings her around.

I just stand there with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Who's your friend?" He asks looking right at me setting her down.

"I'm Tris." I say giving him a friendly smile.

"Well, Tris. I am Will, Now. Why don't we get you two lovely ladies something to drink!" He said excited.

I just laugh. "That would be great." I say as Christina just shouts "YESSSS!"

He walks us over to the keg and fills up three cups up one for each of us.

"Thanks." I say taking the cup.

"Gracias." Christina says.

"No problem." I take a few sips of my beer. I notice some people are playing karaoke on a small platform made out to be a stage. It was complete with mic stands and a huge flat screen tv with the words flashing across it.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Will says to me over the music.

"You might have to get a few more of these in me before I get up there." I say joking taking a gulp of my beer.

He laughs. "You don't sing?" He asks.

"Oh no. She does. She's amazing!" Christina gushes.

I blush. "Ok now you have to get up there." He tells me.

"Fine." I say. "But you." I say pointing at Christina, "You are doing this with me, my soon to be drunk best friend."

Will pumps his hand in the air triumphantly.

"What song?" The guy asks.

"Fire, Ellie Goulding." Christina says before I could say anything. I shrug.

Why not. We both take our spots in front of the mics.

I usually had the worst stage fright, but I took a deep breath. Most of the people in front of me were completely wasted, or on their way to it and most likely would not remember this tomorrow.

I take one last gulp of my beer and set my cup down as the music began to play Christina kept her cup in her hand.

_**(BOLD+ Italic = Both**_, **Christina= BOLD**, _TRIS=Italic)_

"**We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing" She sang shaking her finger.**

" **'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something" **

"_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky" As I sing I hear a few wolf whistles. I blush. _

" _**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire" We pause and look at each other. **_

" _**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn"We sang together dancing to the beat. **_

"_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out" I sing shaking my hips to the beat._

"_Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping"I grabbed onto the mic going full on rockstar. _

"**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**

**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**

**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky" She sang throwing her hands up in the air. **

" _**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn"**_

"_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world"_

" _**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)**_

_**Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)"**_

" _We can light it up, up, up" I sang looking at Chrissy. _

" **So they can't put it out, out, out" She sang looking right back at me **

" _We can light it up, up, up"_

" **So they can't put it out, out, out"**

" _We can light it up, up, up"_

" **So they can't put it out, out, out**

_**We can light it up, up, up**_

_**So they can't put it out, out, out"**_

" _When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky"_

" **'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**

**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire"**

"_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn"**_

"_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn"_

I finish singing. Christina and I share a hug and the crowd goes wild for us. I blush looking out into the audience. Everyone was clapping.

Then I see him. My heart drops. He is staring right back into my eyes, and he is making his way towards me.

"Trissy what's wrong?" Christina asks me as we jump down from the platform.

"Caleb is here." I say as he gets closer. I was filled with mixed emotions. He had left me, left me to deal with the abuse alone. I never heard from him after he left.

I turn to walk away.

"Tris." I hear them calling after me. I was too dazed to realize where exactly I was going and I collided with someone and they spilled the contents all over the front of my shirt.

"Whoa watch it." He says in annoyance looking down at me.

He was extremely intimidating. Towering over me.

"Excuse you." I say in the same rude tone.

"What!" He says harshly. I glare up at him into his dark blue eyes.

"What makes you think you can talk to people like that?" I question him. "You're the one that spilled your beer all over me."

He rolls his eyes. "What makes you think that you can talk to me?" He says over cocky.

I laugh humorlessly. "Maybe you're just so approachable. You know like a bed of nails."

He gives me a look and I can't tell if he actually chuckled, but his face didn't seem as hard. It was like he was trying to read me. I shake my head.

"As much as I am enjoying our conversation. I got to go." I say pushing right past him.

"Wait." He says grabbing my shoulder lightly. I wince and I try to stop a cry from coming out. He had grabbed right onto a cut that my father had left staining my skin.

I try to compose myself as I turn around to face him. "Sorry about your dress." He says actually sounding genuine.

I shrug. "No harm, no foul."

I go to turn around. "Wait, What's your name?" He yells as I turn around.

I look at him confused. "Tris."

"Well, Tris. I'm Four. Allow me to get you something dry to wear?" He asks, his mood taking a complete 360.

I look at him funny.

"No thanks. I was just on my way out." I leave him behind me, he has a confused face. He must be used to girls swooning at the sight of him. But now ME.

I continue my walk out of the frat house. Slinking through the crowd. I could not face my brother. Not after everything. At least not right now.

I finally make my way outside. The fresh air calms me. As I walk down the abandoned side walk. I hear foot steps behind me.

I look behind me and I see him there.

I just shake my head and find myself sitting on a bench on the side of the street.

He stops right in front of me. I just pat the spot next to me.

"Tris." He begins.

I stay quiet just looking at the ground.

"Can I at least explain?" Caleb asks.

I just look up at him.

"Explain what? You knew what was going on, you knew what would happen if you left. It only got worse." I say trying not to yell. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "I had no idea what had happened to you." I said shaking my head. "You didn't even bother to tell me." I wipe the tears off my face. "I lost mom, and who dad was. You were all I had left of our so called family. What could you possibly say that could justify anything of what you did?" I ask finally looking at him.

I see people begin to walk down the street.

"Can we please have this conversation another time?" I ask motioning to the people walking down the sidewalk.

"At least let me walk you back to your dorm?" He asks.

"I can manage by myself thanks." I say coldly getting up off the bench leaving him sitting there.

I knew it wasn't right for me to be angry with him for leaving. Living there for him was just as hard as it had been for me.

Could I really hate him for that?

I mindlessly walk to my dorm and unlock the door. Christina was still at the party. I flick the light switch on. Our dorm was pretty cool we had two separate bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen fully stocked and a huge bathroom for the two of us.

I head straight to the shower, I smelled strong of beer.

Great.

I turn the water on and take off my heels and the rest of my clothes I take off and throw into a hamper. I stand in front of the mirror and examine my beck, I had it wrapped in gauze. I see bright red beginning to seep through on my shoulder where that guy had unknowingly grabbed. I wince as I unwrap my body. As I stare at my revealed back. I frown, at all the scars, and bruises. I run my hand through my hair.

I let out a deep breath as I step into the shower.

I must have been in there a long time because I hear Christina coming in.

She knocks on the door.

"Tris?" She says softly.

I turn the water off and wrap myself in a towel.

"Yeah?" I say coming out opening the door slightly, only enough so I could see her face. .

"Are you ok?" She asks looking worried.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"You're bleeding." She says pushing her way in.

"Yeah." I say as if it was nothing. "Some guy grabbed my shoulder, it ripped my cut open."

She gives me a look. "Let me help." She says grabbing the first aid kit.

"Thank you." I say as she pads the excess blood off. She helps me to wrap my back.

I look at the clock it said 12pm.

"I think I'm going to turn in." I say.

"Goodnight best friend." She tells me. I smile. "Goodnight sistaa!" I say over my shoulder.

I go into my room and fish out a pair of yoga pants and a blue tank top. I still had a ton of boxes to unpack. But I guess I could tackle that tomorrow. For now I just jump onto my bed.

It wasn't long till I am fast asleep.

_I hear banging. And stomping up the stairs. Oh no, he's upset again. I try to mentally prepare myself for what I know was about to happen to me._

"_OPEN THE DOOR YOU BITCH!" I hear him yell. _

_I knew he would find a way in somehow. And maybe things wouldn't be as bad if I just let him in. I feel tears in my eyes and my heartbeats loud ringing through my ears I feel my head throbbing already. _

_I hesitate standing at the door. I finally unlock the door and he pushes it open right away. I try to block him out but he pushes right through me, throwing me to the floor like I was just a doll._

"_Hi Daddy." I say innocently._

"_What is this!" He yells pulling my hair motioning to all of the bags I had packed. _

_I try to hold in a yelp. _

"_Stop!" I cry. _

"_You think you can just leave me!?" He yells hitting me across my face. _

_I froze. My face felt numb from where he had just hit me. I stay quiet. He kicks me in my stomach and I let out a sob. _

"_Please stop." I say coughing as he continues to kick me. He pulls me up by my hair, and pulls his arm back. As his hand gets closer _.

I jolt up in my bed, my heart racing sweat running down my face. I run my hand down my face and wince as I touch the bruise on my face.

It was real.

I look at the clock. 4:35 am.

I know I couldn't get back to sleep even if I tried. I sigh getting up from my bed. I grab a small notebook and pen and my key and I throw on a hoodie and put the hood up to help hide my face. No one would be out anyways everyone would be sleeping and classes don't begin till next week.

I take a walk down the street exploring the campus till I come across a building that read 'Music Theater'

Just what I need a piano. I smile to myself.

I go around back and find a open door. There was some light enough so I could see the awards on the walls and pictures of past students. I continue my walk till I find the auditorium. And I see exactly what I was looking for. A grand piano. I look around at all the seats. The seating went up for three stories.

It was beautiful. The only light was coming from up at the piano. I sit myself in front of it and begin stroking the keys I pull out my notebook.

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go" I began to sing softly.

" I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro" I felt a sensation of relief inside me.

" All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound." I begin to pick up the pace a bit and sing louder.

"So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised"

" Now I'm a warrior" I sang loudly.

"Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar" I say shaking my head.

" I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know"

"Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised" I hear something. I immediately stop playing and I look up.

"Who's there?" I yell into the dark.

Till next time…

_**(SONG WARRIOR by DEMI LOVATO)I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
